


The Winner Takes It All

by MaybeIWantTheOceanToBurn



Series: Let’s be real, Bucky would be on Team Iron Man [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky and the winter soldier are different people, M/M, Mild Exhibition Kink, Not Clint Friendly, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Split Personalities, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, a lil bit salty, give him a goddamn hug guys, honestly she’s a bit of a bitch in this one, lets just ignore infinity war, not team Cap friendly, tony Stark dresses nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeIWantTheOceanToBurn/pseuds/MaybeIWantTheOceanToBurn
Summary: Steve knows that America will forgive him eventually, and when the day comes, when he can be reunited with Bucky, he’ll be ready to forgive and forget. Even if Bucky is eyeing Tony Stark up in a way that would’ve gotten him arrested back in the forties.





	The Winner Takes It All

Steve had been waiting for this moment. He’d known it was coming, of course, he’d been waiting diligently for news from his country in Wakanda ever since he and his team had arrived there. He’d been waiting with even more fervour ever since they’d taken Bucky, his Bucky, back to America, as though Stark could really be trusted to treat him. Steve winced slightly at the memory of the quinjet’s arrival. Bucky had been so nervous, God. He’d barely heard a word from his best friend since he’d left. Wanda rubbed shoulder and he flashed her a smile. He was so proud of how far she’d come under the team’s tutorage, especially Clint, he was like a father to her. “You ready for this?” She nodded, a fierce look twisting her features. She’d grown up so much already. “Stark will be delegated though, yes?” Steve nodded quickly. “Consultations and funding. Like he should’ve been from the beginning.” He scowled. No one on the team was really sure how Stark had ever progressed beyond that, and he was sure that as soon as they touched down on American soil, soil looming ahead as the compound came into view, that would be fixed. They’d be welcomed with open arms, and Steve would graciously solve the problems that had hindered them before. With Bucky at his side, of course. 

******

Tony could feel the eyes on him as he loosened and reknotted his tie again. “What do you want?” Soft footfalls and then an arm around his waist, tugging him against a broad, firm chest as a kiss was pressed above the collar of his shirt. “Y’see doll, we got real important guests comin’ in about four minutes, an’ I wanna be able t’see their fuckin’ faces when they see how goddamn gorgeous you look.” God he’d drown in that voice if he could.  
“And what does the soldier have to say about you showing his boyfriend off to other people, dear?” He smiled over his shoulder, adjusted the tie slightly before leaning back into James’ arms. “Winter says that as long as they know that if they touch you, they’ll be dead before they have the chance to move away, he doesn’t care.” He laughed softly and turned to face James. “No blood on my new floors though, bellisimo. You think that red wine was hard to get out? Blood stains, and I’ve got an aesthetic going.” James gave him a sheepish grin.  
“In my defence sweet thing, a lesser man would’ve collapsed of a heart attack if he saw you lookin’ like you did. I think I was doin’ pretty well to only drop the glass. Anyways stop distractin’ me. Rhodes’ll have our asses if we’re late for this.” Tony chuckled and glanced up coyly. “Please. My honey bear would never. He’ll have your ass sure but he’d never do anything to me.” James snorted.  
“Well if you want this ass in bed tonight, you’ll move it, doll.” He pouted softly, but led the way to the compound, noting the way James immediately tensed, gait elongating into what his spider son had dubbed the ‘murder strut’ as soon as the landed quinjet came into view. “Hey baby.” He murmured softly, hardening his features as the rogues came into view, but glancing appreciatively at Winter when he received a muttered “милый” before sliding his sunglasses into place. 

*****

Steve wasn’t sure why it was so quiet as they all exited the jet, and the way the Stark industries logo was stretched across Bucky’s chest felt a little like an insult, but he was willing to let it slide, if only because he knew it was a slight from Stark, not Bucky. He waited for the others to disembark, Sam, Tasha, Clint, and Wanda, Scott had accepted a deal from the US government, something to do with his daughter, Steve had understood, before looking over at Stark. He looked..Steve swallowed. He looked good. Dressed to the nines in a slick burgundy number, the usual red tinted glasses hiding the warmth Steve was so accustomed to, with his hair tousled like he’d just rolled out of bed, and the wrinkles and smattering of silver that had been present the last time they’d been together gone. Plastic surgery then, or the most expensive treatment money could buy, whilst he and his team were out in Wakanda, with barely a dime from T’Challa, trying to make it through the year. “Tony.” Steve stepped forward, held an arm out. Everything in him was telling him to go to Bucky, but appearances mattered with Stark. He’d be the bigger person here. It’d been a year, Tony had to know he was right, the Accords were an abomination, he must’ve seen sense. Even with the glasses hiding Stark’s eyes, Steve could see the disdain as he glanced down at the offered hand, then swept his gaze across the lot of them. “Rogers. Now. Just to clear this up quickly because your early arrival has dragged me out of bed and I was promised pancakes last night, you are no longer funded by Stark Industries, or by myself in any capacity. Both Stark industries and myself have withdrawn funding from the Avenger Initiative, and although I have a private contract with Colonel Rhodes, Spider-Man and James Barnes, neither Stark Industries or myself will be providing money, equipment or accommodation to the Avengers. I gave the compound to the government, and that is who you’ll be receiving the above from. You’ll receive a government stipend to cover food and clothing, and the uniform will be provided, but anything you break or damage will come out of your own pocket. In addition, there is a new management system in the Avengers, although this will be explained at a later date by Captain Marvel and Colonel Rhodes, the leaders of the Avengers. Thirdly, you have new accommodation.” Tony made a gesturing motion towards the compound, talking over every attempt someone made to interrupt him, effectively silencing their complaints, and started walking, Bucky falling into line immediately. Huh. He didn’t even glance at them. “Buck? Bucky it’s me, Steve.” He jogged forwards to catch up. “How’ve they been treating you Buck? You’re alright? How are the triggers? Stark hasn’t done anything funny right? He usually means well but sometimes..” he trailed off. “His inventions don’t always work right y’know.” He glanced at Bucky, who was glaring at him. Maybe Stark hadn’t been able to fix him and he’d forgotten again. “Bucky? It’s me. Steve Rogers. Your best friend.” Bucky rolled his eyes and barked something in Russian. Stark snorted. “Stark what did you do to him? Stark I swear to god he’s a human being not a pet for you to mess about with. What have you done?” Bucky growled low.  
“If you ever speak to him like that again, you’ll wish you never woke up from the ice.” Steve recoiled slightly at the faint Russian accent coating the words. Bucky had been starting to regain his Brooklyn by the time he’d left for America. “Buck? You don’t know what you’re saying.” He smiled imploringly as Stark brought the group to a halt in an unfamiliar sect of the compound. “My name is Winter. I am not Bucky. Bucky died seventy years ago. Only James and I remain. Now if you speak to Tony like that again, you’ll wish we died then too.” There was a hand at his windpipe now, crushing slowly, all metal. Wanda stepped forward, crimson mist threading between her fingers and Bucky flinched back visibly. “Put him down Bucky.” She murmured. Stark inhaled sharply and a voice overhead joined in. “Boss, the sensors Doctor Strange put around the compound have gone off, suggesting someone is using magic. Would you like Doctor Strange to nullify the threat.” Bucky nodded.  
“Ma’am tell Stephen it’s Maximoff.” Steve frowned. How did this Strange know Wanda? And why was Bucky letting him in? “Of course Sgt Barnes.” There was a flash of orange in Steve’s peripheral and then a tall man stood in front of Wanda, who now had glowing manacles clapped to her wrists, and a look of horror dawning. “What- What have you done? You’ve taken my magic! Steve they’ve taken my magic!” Steve whirled on Stark. “Tony how could you let this man do this to Wanda? She’s just a kid! She was just trying to protect me against Bucky! Who you’ve brainwashed obviously!” A low growl and then Bucky was standing by Tony, but his stance was different, more familiar. “Punk I swear to God if you call me Bucky one more time then I’m gonna punch your fuckin lights out. I ain’t got no goddamn brainwashin, and if you keep speaking that way to my fella, we’s gonna have a real problem on our hands. Got it?” 

*****

Tony leaned against the counter as the Rogues walked in, sighing softly to himself as his coffee poured. The last couple of months with the Rogues around hadn’t helped anything, and he couldn’t wait until the settling period was complete, and he and James could go back to the tower. Pepper wasn’t happy with him staying this long around Steve, and his Platypus was just waiting for a chance to punch one of them. As was James. Winter had started keeping a diary of ways he wanted to end each of the Rogues, and occasionally Tony would glance through and see a looping forties’ cursive adding creative idea around the methodical print of the solider. He was starting to worry about how much the competency of his lovers turned him on. A two thousand meter shot was impressive and he maintained his right to find that hot, but the cruelty present in those pages, from both of them, shouldn’t make his blood heat as it did. He blamed extremis. The sample he’d managed to save and administer kept him in as peak form as James’ serum did him, and it seemed to have a special love for Winter, which James found hilarious. 

“Hey Stark, how do we set up a private contract with you huh? We know you’re holding out on us just to be a petty bitch but my arrows need updating soon.” Tony sighed softly. He’d been most hurt by Clint, after Steve. He’d thought they were friends. Good friends, but the derisive callousness with which Clint dealt with him these days didn’t hint to their days of pranking glory. “I’m not open to contracts right now Barton. I’m working on something for the company and the deadline is tight.”  
“So saving the world isn’t important enough for you? You have to be making bank on it? Bank you’re not even willing to share?” Barton moved closer, and as always, Romanova followed. “Haven’t you done enough Tony? You’ve manipulated Steve’s best friend into thinking he loves you, like Stockholm syndrome, you’ve taken away your money from everyone but your best friend, the kid who’s life you’re ruining, and your boyfriend, and you’re not even willing to help us if we pay you?” A year ago, and Tony knew he would’ve been on his knees, begging for their approval, for their appreciation and gratitude and acceptance. “You can’t afford me, darlings. I work outside of your pay bracket, and I already dedicated six months of my life to making sure you could actually return to this country after you became international criminals. And James doesn’t belong to anyone, and I’ve never tried to make him belong to anyone. I brought in a specialist to work with him, and he sought me out, and you clearly don’t care enough about him to respect who he wants so why are you acting so concerned about him? Business doesn’t work by funding non profit or government organisations, and I’m not an Avenger anymore. I work closely with the team as an independent powered individual under the Accords and also as a public liaison for powered individuals, but funding the Avengers doesn’t benefit me, so it doesn’t make sense to do it.” Extremis flared and he could feel it at the surface of his skin, was sure his eyes had flickered that electric blue that Winter loved so much. “Now if you’ll excuse me.” He grabbed his coffee and Jamie’s hot chocolate. Steve stopped him. “Tony we just want to talk. If we clear the air over what happened, then many you can come back as a consultant and maybe with funding, and you can invent stuff for us again. You used to love doing that. And Bucky, Bucky could become an Avenger?”

“James doesn’t want to be an Avenger Rogers. And neither do I. We live in New York City and it doesn’t make sense for us to move out here. James works with kids with prosthetics and my workshop is there and honestly, we don’t like it here. I like things the way they are. We don’t have to speak, I can invent the things I want and if they align with what you need, I’ll propose them to Rhodey, who can sell them to you if you want them. But this is how things are now.” He fled before Steve could make another move. “Jamie how much longer until we can go?” He relaxed at the low chuckle from the lump of sheets and blankets in the middle of the bed. “Three weeks dollface.” He whimpered and moved closer. “I know angel. I know.”

***** 

Steve couldn’t believe Bucky. He kept walking in on him and ‘his fella’, kissing or talking, always wrapped around each other and smiling adoringly. Bucky used to look at him like that. He stormed into the penthouse suit, ignoring FRIDAY’s warnings about not going in, only to stop short at the sight before him in horror. Steve had known Tony had an event tonight, and had assumed that he’d be able to catch him just before he left. He’d not been prepared for what was unfolding in front of him. Tony was stood in the centre of the room, in full view of the floor to ceiling mirrors, in a tux that even Steve had to admit made him look incredible, with his pants shoved to his thighs, and Bucky on his knees in front of him in similar get up, cheeks flushed, eyes watering, lips wrapped around Tony’s cock, making noises Steve had only ever heard in porn as he swallowed Tony down. He made eye contact with Tony as he made an embarrassed and horrified choking sound and Tony froze, then smirked lazily. “James has a bit of an exhibition kink, you see. And a thing for tuxedos.” He helped Bucky in place with a hand in his hair, easily controlling him. Steve felt held in place. “And a thing for a cock in his mouth, now do you plan to stay here and watch? You’ve already broken into my rooms.” He coughed awkwardly and all but ran out, cheeks aflame, 

Tony caught his eye as they left, Bucky flushing and avoiding his gaze, lips swollen, and his hair messy in a way that Steve had always assumed was purposeful and achieved with some modern gel or wax. Tony looked smug. Like he’d won. Well, Steve supposed, mind flashing to his best friend on his knees in front of the man, he had. Won the country, with their #IronWill posts and their #ironwinter shipping, and the tabloids with the Romance across the ages: James Barnes of the 1940s, and Tony Stark, the embodiment of the future, with their powerful speeches and gazes that spoke just as much, he’d won the government, and the stock market. Tony had won everything. Even Bucky. Bucky who drew Tony closer as the elevator door shut as Steve watched, the shy smile gracing his features contrasting with the image burned into Steve’s retinas as he pulled Tony down for a deep kiss. Tony had won everything.

**Author's Note:**

> милый = sweet or darling, a Russian term of endearment 
> 
> And that’s it! I’ve been meaning to start writing for a while and I’m very high on pain meds, so I figured why not start today? Considering expanding on a few things if I ever have the time, but let me know what y’all think!


End file.
